Viva la Vida
by T. A. Aberforth
Summary: Bluestar songfic to the song Viva la Vida by Coldplay


**A/N- Yes, I made another Warriors fic. I actually love Warriors more than Naruto, but Naruto fanfics are more fun to write. My friend Cleo suggested this songfic to me, because she loves this song and thinks it fits Bluestar perfectly. I agree. And am I the only one on that read Fading Echoes? It was great, but no one else seems to have read it. Reading the disclaimer today shall be... *SPOILER ALERT!* Mistyfoot!**

**Mistyfoot: that's Mistystar now. Leopordstar died, remember? **

**Me: What's with the smiley?**

**Mistystar: She was old. I wanted to be leader.**

**Me: OMG, did you kill her?**

**Mistystar: Of course not. ;)**

**Me: O.o**

**Mistystar: I'll read the disclaimer if you don't tell.**

**Me: Meh, I wanted her to die too. Go ahead.**

**Mistystar: Amier doesn't own Warriors or Viva la Vida by Coldplay.**

"_I used to rule the world,_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word,_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone,_

_Sweep the streets I used to own."_

It had been a good life. As I lay on the bank of the river, dying, I was happier than I had been in moons. My kits had forgiven me. I had saved ThunderClan for the last time amongst them. Fireheart would lead the Clan well for many moons to come. The Clan was safe.

Oakheart was padding down from the sky, his red-brown fur filled with shimmering starlight. His expression told me all was forgiven in StarClan.

"Oakheart," I murmured. "Have you come for me? I'm ready." When he nodded, I felt peace flood my body. I was ready.

"No!" cried Fireheart. Ah, my loyal deputy. I had chosen well when I took him into my Clan. He was the fire, destined to save ThunderClan. "Bluestar, don't leave us!" he begged.

"I must. I have fought my last battle." I panted, struggling to breath after my ordeal. "When I saw the Clan at Sunningrooks, the strong helping the weak... & I knew you & the others had gone to confront the pack... I knew my Clan was loyal. I knew StarClan had not turned their backs on us. I knew... I knew that I couldn't leave you to face the danger alone." My strength was ebbing, my last life hanging on a line about to be cut.

"Bluestar..." Fireheart moaned softly.

"_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

"_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_and I discovered that my castles stand_

_upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand"_

I had no regrets. Not in this life. I could see StarClan ready to greet me into their hunting grounds. All was forgiven. Redtail, Lionheart, Snowfur, Mosskit, Moonflower, and Spottedleaf wait with open hearts and minds for me. No, I had no regrets.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world  


So many seasons, I had served my Clan. I had seen kits born, warriors retire, and elders die. I had fought battle after countless battle, patrol after countless patrol, and hunt after countless hunt. Warriors had died under my care, served me for moons, and defended me with their lives. My time with ThunderClan had been amazing. My only sadness was that I hadn't been able to say goodbye to everyone, especially Whitestorm, my wonderfully loyal nephew.

Firestar would lead them well.

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
for my head on a silver plate  
just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world


End file.
